


Your Call

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Divergent, Gen, Longing, M/M, Pining, Sad, Vague Sex, birthday fic, fuckbuddy hisoka, illumi just wants killua to be okay, pathetic illumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthday fic for Brocon! </p><p>Illumi forgets about his old phone but Killua doesn't. Illumi is happy, but Killua will always come first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brocon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brocon/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [你的呼唤](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10354140) by [Definro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Definro/pseuds/Definro)



> Happy birthday to Brocon!! I wanted to make him some cute illukillu but it turned sad as shit super fast so i ran with it. sucks to be him but im laughing. I'm going to watch him read it and try to survive the night. Wish me luck!!

It was with little fanfare that Illumi retired his phone to the depths of his bottom dresser drawer. There was little sentiment to the action. He wasn’t the type to become attached to trinkets or baubles, but there was nothing wrong with the phone itself to warrant throwing it out.

The new phone was already activated and ready for its new duties and the family had been made aware of his new number. With a snap the drawer was shut and the old phone put out of mind. Killua sat on his bed behind him, swinging his legs and smiling brightly.

“Are you ready to play now?” he asked, crossing his arms impatiently. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

Illumi smiled back, patting Killua’s wild mop of silver hair. “Yeah, I’m all done. Let’s go play.”

Years later and Illumi found himself digging the old outdated phone out from the back of his dresser. The Hunter Exam, while not particularly challenging in any aspect, had held its own array of unwelcome dangers. His phone had been the biggest casualty, unable to heal like his arm. The screen was cracked and the keypad crushed beyond repair and it was a bit of an inconvenience, but not an undue one. There was a perfectly good albeit outdated spare in his dresser that required only a charge to be operational.

It took only a moment to place the phone on the old charger and dispose of his ruined unit. Illumi paid special care to making sure the phone was completely unusable, crushing the memory card and removing any traces of his use from the shell. The entire process took maybe ten minutes and by the time he had finished he found his phone on and sputtering to life.

Illumi was just picking it up to check the settings when the phone began to chirp almost violently as text messages came streaming in. The phone dropped back onto the desktop with a clatter, Illumi startled, and he watched as message after message after message delivered. Every time he attempted to check, another barrage would ring their arrival and prevent him from getting to the main menu let alone the message center. Everyone who knew his number had known that he had switched years ago. There really was no reason for this amount of texts to be waiting for him. It was confusing and frustrating but he waited it out and eventually the phone silenced.

When he opened his phone again there were over 200 unread messages blinking at him from his inbox, dated over the course of three years, about the time when he’d retired this phone.

They were all from Killua.

Illumi’s eyes widened and he felt his heart squeeze a little in his chest. Killua had been gone for almost a month now and had been avoiding him for even longer. He must have been texting Illumi all this time, even after he switched phones. Like private letters he never thought he’d send.

Illumi immediately got to reading.

_I caught a butterfly today and its spots looked like your eyes_

_Will my hair get as long as yours? Will you braid it when it does?_

_I hate Milluki he made fun of my shoes_

Some were even dated to a couple of weeks ago. Illumi’s eyes tore through the messages, savoring each one. Killua’s absence was more of a physical weight than it had ever been before. He could feel it lessen with each text.

_I hate how strong you are. I feel like I cant ever win_

_Why don’t you ever just leave me alone_

_Sometimes at night I think about the games we played when mom and dad thought we were sleeping_

Illumi sat on the floor of his bedroom and read each message like it would bring Killua back home to him. Once he finished, he started over again. By the time he had finished, lost within a time capsule of Killua’s love, it had grown late. His eyes were red, his body stiff, and Illumi made a note to himself to order a new phone tomorrow.

He wasn’t going to let this lifeline to Killua fade away.

The text messages came in sporadically, without rhyme or reason. Sometimes they were brief, just little musings Killua had during the day about the things he was doing, the people he was meeting. They reminded Illumi so much of when they were younger, when Killua used to drag him around the grounds by the hand and tell him every thought that came into his head. He had forgotten how much he missed it until the messages tore the memories up from the depths of his mind.

Other times the messages were long, wordy and rambling and so full of emotion that Illumi burned to reply. It was so obvious to him that Killua was miserable with that so called friend of his, so homesick and unhappy that the only consolation he had was in sending these messages to Illumi’s old phone. It was the main reason why Illumi was so secretive about the correspondence. Father had told him to let Killua be, let him sow his oats and explore his options before he returned to take control of the family. At least this let him keep an eye on his status and intervene if something were to happen to him.

Suffice to say, the Killua cell phone took top priority in his life.

Hisoka’s bulk had him pressed into the bed, his teeth at Illumi’s throat and his cock buried inside him when the next text message chimed from somewhere on the floor. Within an instant Illumi kicked Hisoka off of him and was pulling out the phone to see what Killua was currently feeling.

_I miss you buying me ChocoRobos_

“The hell was that for?” came Hisoka’s disgruntled voice as he dragged himself back onto the bed. “I know you’re not quite used to the concept of fuck buddies, but usually the idea is to not be rude as shit Illumi.”

Illumi shushed him and kept his eyes on the phone in case there were more messages in the process of sending. Sometimes he was lucky and got two messages in a row. He was already planning the best way to have a crate of candy delivered to Killua without him catching on.

“Who could be important enough to warrant you kicking me off you so you can read a text message?” Hisoka asked, still irritable but growing curious. Illumi could hear him stroking himself lazily as he waited for Illumi to come back. “Don’t tell me you’re still obsessing over reading Killua’s not-so-secret diary.”

“He misses me,” Illumi shot back, eyes still fixed on the phone. “I need to know if he’s okay.” A part of him regretted sharing the discovery with Hisoka, but he had needed context for some messages and the man had been there while Killua was on Greed Island. It was a common occurrence, Hisoka’s momentary use not outweighing the prospect of him knowing important information. Sometimes Illumi really wondered why he even kept the magician around. He obviously didn’t understand Killua and his relationship.

Hisoka scoffed. “Sure. You know he probably never wanted you to see those right? He’d never say those things if he knew you were reading them.” His voice was carefree and biting. It was obvious he wasn’t happy.

It was Illumi’s turn to glare. “Killua just needs some space. He misses me and I’m going to make sure he’s as happy as he can be when he’s away from home.” He stood up and brought the phone with him to the bed. “To do that I have to be aware of his moods as well as his location, Hisoka.”

Hisoka rolled his eyes but still smiled when Illumi straddled his lap, his long hair curtaining around their faces.

“If you say so. Just give me some warning next time.”

Other times, when Illumi was feeling that particular brand of heaviness that settled like a physical weight in his stomach, the messages took on a new type of comfort.

_Sometimes I wonder what you do now that I’m gone._

_You were my friend too. My first friend._

_My shoes come untied a lot. I can never tie them as well as you did._

Between the routine assassinations and the mindless jobs, Illumi found solace in the texts. They brought him back to a time when everything was good. Simple. Killua by his side, at home, relying on him for comfort and advice and fun. The emptiness of his bedroom wasn’t nearly so oppressive with the phantom of Killua’s laugh echoing against the walls.

It was almost like they were kids again. Back when Killua confined in him and everything was perfect.

When the nights were long and the days empty, Illumi would retreat to the comfort of the phone. Each message filled a small sliver in the gaping chasm of his heart. It wasn’t enough, not even close, but it cauterized the bleed and made the pain bearable.

Illumi could hardly imagine his life without the texts as the days between Killua sightings grew. The phone was a lifeline and Illumi had no illusions on who would perish if it was severed.

oOo

The needles thudded through the target’s head and the body crumpled to the ground with nary a sound. Illumi stared down at the mafia boss with distaste and sent off a text message to his father that the job had been completed. It was simple. Little security, little resistance. Just another job that would be forgotten come the morning.

Gathering up his needles from the corpse, Illumi readied himself to return home. He had a ticket for a flight leaving in about an hour and travel time to the airport to account for as well. There he would be able to relax after spending three days in the ventilation system, waiting for the right moment to strike. The cobwebs in his hair were bothersome and his clothing was covered in dust. He was more than ready to return home.

Above all though, his Killua phone was near drained. It was tempting to remain in the office and charge the battery for the run to the airport. Time did not allow for it though, and as loathe as he was to potentially miss a message, Illumi realized that duty came before his own desires.

With the prospect of a charged phone in mind, Illumi readied himself for the run. He was halfway out the office window when the phone, down to its last few bars of battery, chirped in rapid succession. Multiple messages. He had the phone out before the notification noise had time to stop.

He read through the first one and his heart skipped, his blood ice.

_I don’t know what to do_

_Gon is different and I can’t bring him back_

_I’m scared and I don’t know what to do aniki I don’t know if I can do this im scaredimscaredimscared_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

_I wish you were here_

**_Incoming Call: Killua_ **

Illumi sprinted out of the building and to the airport, finger pressing the call button without a second thought. The phone buzzed angrily as it began to die. It didn’t matter if this ruined the system. It didn’t matter if Illumi never got to read another honest, unknowing text from Killua again. If he bled out from the loss. 

“A-aniki?” Killua asked, voice crackled from static and tears. Illumi’s grip tightened and he urged himself to run faster. “How ar—”

All that mattered was Killua.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be dodging bullets for the foreseeable future i bet. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Check me out on tumblr (terminallydepraved) and let me know how you liked it! Until next time!


End file.
